


young goddess

by starbirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Warnings in description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirb/pseuds/starbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of young girls that no one ever looks at. [No plot, just paragraphs about certain characters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	young goddess

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's that one author who wrote some stuff and then disappeared for a long time! this is just kinda practice of writing rwby characters for me, and it happens to have some writing i really like, so why not post it. sorry it's not really plot heavy.  
> warning for references to blood, fire, self loathe and dead mothers. this doesn't go super dark, but it is definitely dark. not a happy piece.  
> the title is a reference to a song of halsey's (young god) because i listened to her album while writing some of these. hope you enjoy!

ruby needs to run away from everyone.

sometimes, it all feels like too much; the reminder that she’s 15, she’s leading a team and she’s a huntress. it all catches up to her on a mission, when they’re killing grimm and she realizes that the blood is very much like her red cloak. and when they’re home, it’s all that she sees.

_she’s a fighter. she’s just a child. she’s a leader. she’s just a child. she’s still alive. her mother is dead. she’s just a child._

ruby just wants to forget life, forget school, forget everything and run for a day; it’s fitting that her semblance is speed.

-

Everyone is scared of Cinder.

She expects diamonds and pearls, gold and platinum, crowns and necklaces, and much more. She’s good enough to have it all; she doesn’t want it, she _deserves_ it. If they don’t get it to her, she’s ready to just cut them out, as if they were just a loose thread. No one dares cross her, because they know that she can end them. It’s beautiful. It’s _intoxicating_.

Her entire existence is a forest fire, designed to destroy everything in her path. She lights everything ablaze, and it doesn’t matter who gets burned. As long as she’s still standing, it’s a victory.

There is so much blood on her hands, but she thinks with some gold rings on her fingers, it’d match her dress _wonderfully_.

-

everyone doesn’t understand nora.

or, at least, not fully.

also, ren is the exception. the only one. everyone else sees her as bubbly, and, well, she is-but that’s not all. she’s not _dumb_ , she’s great at combat, she cares for people, and _god forbid_ she’s able to befriend someone as quiet as ren. she hears the whispers in the hallway; just how did the most _hyperactive_ person become best friends with the _calmest_ one? because maybe she’s not hyperactive all the time. because ren may not be aloof all the time. because maybe, they get along amazingly despite their differences. whoa! shocking, she knows.

nora loves being a fun person, she just... doesn’t want it to be the only thing about her. she wants to be known for caring, to be known to be there for someone, to be there to help. she’s not just a party girl; she can _fight_. she doesn’t just try to be friends with everyone; she wants to be friends with everyone because she wants to _care_. she’s not a one dimensional person.

she’s so much more then that; people need to just open their eyes.

-

Everyone thinks of Weiss as cold.

And, partially, that’s what she’s supposed to be. She’s meant to act like an heiress. She’s meant to be collected. Put together. _Poised_. And she is.

Yet.

She doesn’t feel like she can hold it in. She’s _breaking;_ she knows her team has seen a part of her shatter. Not all, but it’s coming. It’s hard to strive for perfection. She has to be ambitious, not arrogant. She wants it all, because she wants to think she’s worked for it all, and yet there’s so much more to do and her head is spinning just thinking about it.

When Weiss looks in the mirror, people would think that she sees a heiress, a powerful heiress; in reality, she just sees a cracked mirror.

-

everyone underestimates neo.

she doesn’t speak. she’s tiny. she’s _too pretty, not deadly enough_. even roman, who knows of her strength, is so full of his shitty self that he doesn’t stop to think that maybe, neo hates his guts. cinder thinks of her as a pawn. no one cares enough about her.

but she knows who she is, and that she doesn’t give a single damn about anyone in this mess. and in this game, it’s better for her to let everyone run around, let them play their parts. in a game of chess, you observe, you do not act until it is right. a pawn can become a queen.

she is silent the whole time, waiting for the moment to reveal that she was a _queen_ all along, and they were just too _stupid_ to notice.

-

Velvet wants to be brave for everyone.

She feels as though they’re counting on her. Yes, she can be brave, in the face of _real danger_ , but is she _brave_? Not at all. Velvet cowers before many, not because she can’t fight them, but because she doesn’t want to. She wants to find the courage to speak up for herself, but she can’t. Her voice is too small, and she stutters, and she feels _pathetic_ , and she wants to run away. And, yes, Velvet is very thankful when someone - typically one of her teammates - comes over to yell at the one bullying her, but she also feels like it shouldn’t be their chore. She _can_ do it, and she _should_ do it.

Courage means everything, doesn’t it? Velvet has done so much, and yet... She’s so quiet. It’s hard to speak sometimes, and she hates it. She’s a fighter, which thankfully, means no talking, but it does mean she should be brave.

But, as she struggles to stammer out a response to a bully, she feels like a _coward_.

-

blake wants everyone to shut up.

it’s not their fault, not always, anyways. but people get too loud overpowering each other, and blake wants it to go all away. sometimes they speak over her, acting as if they know her life, her struggle, and they don’t, they really don’t. and it can get hard to resist to shout out, to protest, to take off her bow and show the world, but she knows she has to. keep quiet, they don’t matter.

but she can still hear the buzzing in her head.

she wants to be alone, she understands that she can’t always be alone, but still. the silence of books and rooftops in the night and being on her own, never judged, able to think will always be one of the greatest things ever to exist.

it’s a wonderful thing, to fight; there’s only sounds of combat, of skill versus skill, power versus power, to require thinking but not to require the processing of more than how am i going to win? but if only blake could fight the world away.

-

everyone doesn’t see emerald.

and that’s all fine for her. better for a thief to not be seen, and she’s the best thief there. they’ll lose their credit cards, wallets, money, and never even realize it, never see the girl moving about in the darkness. and she’ll laugh as she feels the best kind of paper in her palms, the kind of paper that doesn’t need to glitter or shine brightly to have value.

but at the same time, she wants to be a fire. she wants to burn brightly, wants the whole world to see that she’s there. mercury is her partner, but does he see? probably not. he might even think he’s the hotshot, but he’s really just shit (and not even hot shit.)

most importantly, she wants cinder to see, she wants cinder to notice; and cinder might notice already, who knows. but she wants to burn so brightly next to cinder. she wants the whole world to see everything burn down in a green fire - unnatural, rare, but it can be done: she’s checked, and it’s beautiful - and she wants to see cinder’s eyes reflect the fire. she wants to see a smile.

-

Pyrrha doesn’t know how to talk to everyone.

For years, she’s been a star; everyone has put her on a pedestal, but now that she’s at Beacon... What does she do? She has to live with people and be friends. Which shouldn’t be too hard - right? all the books and movies make it look easy, right? - but then feelings and emotions come into the mix and it’s hard to express them in the proper way. Well, happiness is one thing, that’s pretty easy, but how do you show sadness and fear? And worry? Without other people... well, worrying?

Why is she worried? She’s a fighter. She’s one of the best. She can handle anything.

Except, uh, for the fact that she can’t.

-

everyone is concerned for yang; she doesn’t _care_. her entire semblance is about pushing herself to her limit; let her fight, dammit. she needs this, she needs to sweat, needs to block everything out.

let her mind become robotic; she is a fighter, not a thinker. if she thinks too long, she feels the pressure of responsibilities and safety and people and sisters and family and her _dead mother_ suffocating her.

yang isn’t pushing herself too far like blake; blake was burying herself, yang is pushing her limits and getting stronger. there’s a difference. yang needs to push herself to her limit, needs to fight through the pain because those are her ways of _screaming_ to the world that she doesn’t want to deal with anything but a punch. a gun. a weapon.

_pain is her adrenaline_.


End file.
